winter's hate
by katatsu-chan
Summary: Chaque année, la saison froide revenait, au grand dam de Ryuga, qui détestait ça. Heureusement que son rouquin est là pour lui remonter le moral.


**Voilà un petit One-Shot assez court. L'histoire se passe en plein hiver, vous l'aurez compris, ce qui est totalement hors contexte vu qu'à l'heure où est publié cet OS, on est en plein été et** **qu'il fait chaud haha**

 **C'est un RyuGin, que du fluff et quelques sous-entendus pervers, mais rien de bien méchant. Et ça se passe a l'époque de shogun steel. Bref, bonne lecture.**

L'hiver, la saison la plus froide de l'année, avec ses arbres dépourvus de feuilles et ses tapis de neige blanche. Ses paysages apaisant, ses flocons virevoltants, ses batailles de boules de neige. C'était la saison préférée des enfants, et de beaucoup de gens, qui profitaient de ce calme et de cette sérénité passagère. Le manteau blanc étouffait les sons dans les rues, donnant à ce tableau d'immenses gratte-ciel un silence irréel. Cette quiétude n'empêchait pas les habitants de Metal Bey City d'aller travailler. D'autant plus que la période des fêtes arrivait à grand pas, et que les flocons tombaient sans relâche, comme pour honorer ce cliché de Noël. Les enfants étaient surexcités,les adultes un peu moins, mais ce tapis de neige blanche redonnait le sourire même au plus réticents.

Ou pas.

Effectivement, il y en avait un qui détestait ça. Ryuga exercrait cette foutue saison au plus haut point. Le froid, la neige, la pluie, le ciel gris ; une période de l'année qui compilait tous les éléments qu'il détestait déjà en temps normal. Ça donnait un joli combo, qui lui tapait sur le système et réduisait à néant sa bonne humeur. Déjà qu'elle était rare celle-là ! Bref, l'hiver, c'était la saison qu'il détestait le plus. Et comble de malheur, il fallait qu'elle dure trois mois de l'année cette connasse !! Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de pourquoi les gens s'exaltaient devant les flocons glacés qui tombaient du ciel gris et morne. Voir les gens dans la rue s'esclamer : _"Ohhh c'est joliii !!!"_ , ça lui donnait de l'ulcère. Pour lui, c'était chiant. Il faisait juste… froid. Et le froid, il détestait ça plus que tout au monde. Un véritable enfer en somme. Ou plutôt non, Ryuga aurait encore préféré être en enfer, il devait sûrement y faire plus chaud qu'à Metal Bey City à cette heure ci !!

Et peu importe le nombre de couches de vêtements qu'il mettait, la chaleur semblait obstinément se refuser à lui. Il avait troqué son éternelle veste blanche pour un sweatshirt et un pull, ainsi qu'un imperméable en cuir noir doublé polaire, avec de la fourrure sur les bords de la capuche. Mais même avec tout ça sur lui, c'était peine perdue. Il avait mis ses mains dans ses poches et tentait désespérément de les réchauffer. Il grelottait, et seul son incommensurable égo l'empêchait de claquer des dents, il aurait paru ridicule sinon. La température plus que basse allait définitivement lui enlever sa dernière once de bonne humeur, autrement dit, il allait bientôt commettre un meurtre.

 _"Le premier qui m'parle, j'le frappe !"_ Bougonna le blanc, le nez enfoncé dans le col de son blouson.

Ryuga était actuellement sous un arrêt de bus, et attendait désespérément celui-ci. Il aurait pu rentrer à pieds, mais le -7C au thermomètre avait fini de piétiner de manière très violente ce qui lui restait de volonté. Et il préférait largement attendre cinq minutes dans le froid, rester dix minutes dans un bus encombré de gens qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir, que de marcher pendant trente minutes pour rentrer chez lui. Mais en attendant ce connard de bus qui avait bien évidemment décidé de se faire désirer, les flocons qui tombaient doucement semblaient le narguer, donnant à Ryuga l'envie de les fracasser tous. Chose bien évidemment impossible. Maudite neige ! Il aurait dû emmener son L-Drago tiens, histoire de les cramer tous, ces petits connards blanchâtres qui lui papillonaient devant les yeux.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui, mettre le chauffage à fond (Avant de se souvenir que ça, c'était déjà fait depuis que le thermomètre était passée sous la barre des dix degrés), se mettre en pyjama, et se mettre en boule sous sa couette avec un chocolat chaud ! Et avec un bon film d'action en plus, ça serait parfait. Rien que penser à la chaleur de son lit lui remontait déjà le moral.

Décidément, il détestait l'hiver ! Ironique que le bladeur associé à cette saison soit lui aussi dans la liste des choses et personnes qu'il détestait au plus haut point. Et cette haine était réciproque, il avait l'impression que Chris le lui faisait payer cher chaque année durant ces trois horribles mois. L'hiver contre l'été, deux saisons diamétralement opposées, l'une froide, l'autre chaude, la glace et le feu, Chris et Ryuga, bref, ils ne se supportaient pas et même le destin avait décidé qu'ils allaient se vouer une haine maladive jusqu'au restant de leurs jours. Belle perspective d'avenir.

Le blanc frissonna une fois de plus, il en avait plus que par dessus la tête de ce temps de merde ! Si au moins, il y avait eu du soleil ; oh dieu maigre consolation par rapport au froid qui semblait vouloir s'introduire par tous les pores de sa peau ; mais non,il faisait un beau temps de merde !! Et tant pis si c'était une oxymore ! Sentant son énervement, toutes les personnes présentes à l'arrêt s'étaient écartés d'au moins cinq mètres. Distance de sécurité. Ils avaient bien raison.

-Ryuga !!

L'interpellé se tourna vers la source de l'appel et vit arriver un rouquin qui lui était familier. Ce dernier courait vers lui en agitant la main en l'air, un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres et que... quoi ??? L'autre ne portait qu'une fine veste sur les épaules bordel de merde !!! _"Comment il fait ?"_ pensa le blanc, qui faillit s'étrangler en voyant l'autre arriver si peu couvert, alors que lui, il était au bout de sa vie.

-Ben alors Ryuga, j'ai bien cru ne jamais te trouver, tes cheveux te camouflent dans la neige !! Plaisanta Gingka.

Le regard noir que lui renvoya le blanc fit regretter instantanément au rouquin sa petite blague hivernale. Il s'excusa, puis un silence gênant s'installa.

-Tu rentres chez toi ? Demanda le bladeur de l'automne après quelques minutes sans rien dire.

Ryuga hocha la tête positivement, l'autre continua donc :

-Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi ! Conclut-t-il avec un grand sourire,en se plantant à côté du blanc pour attendre le bus en sa compagnie.

-Et de quel droit tu te tapes l'incruste !?

-On est en couple, j'ai bien le droit de crécher chez toi de temps en temps non ?

-Et pourquoi tu vas pas crécher chez Madoka comme tu dis, c'est ta deuxième maison apparemment non !?

-Et tu sais laquelle est ma première maison ? Demanda malicieusement le rouquin.

-Non, et je m'en tamponne le coquillard !!

-C'est ton appart. Déclara très sérieusement Gingka.

-Tss.

Mais ça n'empêcha pas au maître de Pegasus de remarquer les rougeurs qui apparurent sur les joues de Ryuga, même si celui-ci avait tourné la tête et évitait de croiser son regard.

-En fait, monsieur est jaloux ! Affirma Gingka avec un sourire narquois.

La réaction de l'autre le confirma : il rentra la tête dans ses épaules et grogna une insulte dans sa barbe. Gingka se déplaça alors en face du blanc, et plaqua ses mains sur les joues de ce dernier pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

Le regard de Ryuga rencontra les orbes noisette emplies d'amour du rouquin, et il en oublia instantanément sa jalousie : ces regards là, ils étaient adressés à lui seul, il était le centre de l'univers de son rouquin, et ce dernier ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler tous les jours. Bordel qu'il l'aimait son crétin de rouquin !! Et est-ce qu'il venait de faire une rime sans s'en rendre compte ?

Bref, c'était le sien, à lui tout seul, et peu importe ce que racontaient les jaloux !

Les mains de Gingka étaient toujours plaquées sur les joues du blanc, un geste qui exprimait tout les mots du monde. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de parler pour savoir qu'ils s'aimaient profondément l'un l'autre. Quoi c'était complètement guimauve !? On s'en fout !

Et puis les mains du rouquin étaient toutes chaudes ! Ce contact incroyablement doux le réchauffa un peu. Le blanc ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette agréable sensation de chaleur. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-T'es sûr que t'a pas froid ?? Demanda Ryuga.

-Oh arrêtes, il fait pas SI froid que ça !

-Pas si froid ?? Gingka il neige ! Soit t'es fou, soit ta résistance au froid est plus optimale que la mienne !!

-En même temps, je passe pas mon temps à traîner dans des volcans, moi !

 _"Pas faux"_ Pensa Ryuga. En même temps, vagabonder dans les endroits les plus chaud du globe devait avoir sérieusement endommagé son système de régulation de chaleur interne !

Ou alors, c'était parce qu'il était le bladeur de l'été ? Ouais, ça devait être ça, ça expliquerait pourquoi il était comme un poisson dans l'eau lors des grandes périodes de canicule, qu'il ne supporte pas le froid de l'hiver, et que Gingka, bladeur légendaire de l'automne, se trimbalait avec une simple veste par temps de neige ! À ce propos, si le rouquin portait juste une veste, Ryuga n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Chris en manches courtes au bord d'une piscine de glaçons !! _"Quel connard celui-là !"_

-Viens là, je vais te réchauffer. Dit Gingka en le prenant dans ses bras.

Si le blanc aurait bien voulu répondre à l'étreinte du rouquin, ses mains, elles, avaient beaucoup trop froid pour sortir de ses poches ! Il aurait pu rester là toute la journée : coincé dans les bras de son petit ami, avec tous les gens qui les regardaient bizarrement mais dont ils n'avaient cure ; mais il faisait décidément bien trop froid, il allait définitivement finir par attraper la crève. Et Gingka allait être obligé de s'occuper d'un Ryuga à 40C de fièvre, complètement exécrable, comme il l'avait fait l'année précédente. Et croyez-moi ou non, il n'avait pas envie de recommencer à jouer les gardes malades, car combinez Ryuga, plus maladie, plus caractère de merde, plus trois semaines sans sortir ni jouer au Beyblade, ça donnait un cocktail explosif !! Donc il valait mieux rentrer à la maison.

Heureusement pour eux, le bus décida de ne pas se faire attendre plus longtemps. Le bus était bondé, Ryuga et Gingka se retrouvèrent donc écrasés l'un contre l'autre, collés à la vitre du bus. Bien que la situation n'était pas pour lui déplaire, le blanc dû à contrecœur sortir sa main de sa poche pour se tenir à la barre. Le bladeur de l'automne mit sa main sur la sienne, et grimaça :

-T'as vraiment les mains froides.

-L'hiver prochain, j'hiberne. Rétorqua Ryuga sur un ton très sérieux.

Sa réponse fit pouffer le bladeur de l'automne, même s'il savait que c'était des inepties, il connaissait la haine de Ryuga contre l'hiver ; après cinq ans ensemble, il avait compris dès la première année que son psychopathe de petit ami ne supportait pas le froid ; il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Ryuga sous ses couvertures et sauter trois mois de l'année, parfaitement incognito.

-Ou alors je tue Chris, au choix.

Cette fois-ci, le rouquin s'étrangla :

-Q… Quoi !?? Attends, pourquoi Chris !!!??

-Oh rien, je t'expliquerai plus tard… répondit évasivement le blanc, repensant une fois de plus à ses délires sur les bladeurs légendaires des quatres saisons.

-Dès que je rentre, je me met sous ma couette ! S'exclama ensuite Ryuga, mettant fin à la conversation.

Il y eu un petit moment de flottement, blottis l'un contre l'autre, avant que Gingka ne reprenne la parole :

-Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que je t'y rejoigne ??

Ryuga n'avait pas manqué la petite lueur perverse qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de Gingka. Il se lécha les lèvres, imaginant de multiples scénarios plus érotiques les uns que les autres. La perspective d'être dans son lit, avec Gingka entre les jambes était très alléchante, voire même carrément excitante ! En guise de réponse, le blanc prit l'autre par l'écharpe, l'attira à lui, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ils se roulèrent la pelle du siècle devant tous les passagers du bus, complètement outrés ou étonnés. Mais de toute façon, on s'en bat les couilles des conventions sociales !!


End file.
